Naruto descendant of Cloud Sifer
by Naruto MetalGear
Summary: After the nine tails was sealed into Naruto he discovers that he is the descendant of Cloud Sifer because Naruto finds his anscestor's sword and he grows into a mature serious ninja who controls the nine tails and he falls for Tifa Lockhart.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto descendant of Cloud Strife**

 **Chapter 1 Finding the lost sword and heritage reveled**

A Naruto and Final Fantasy and RWBY

October 15, Hidden Leaf Village

15 years ago a nine tailed fox attacks the hidden leaf village and as the ninja try to kill the fox the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze fights the fox to death in deadly mortal combat but Minato has no other choice so he use the **Reaper Death Seal** to seal the nine tails yin chakra into Naruto. After the incident the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and the shinobi and civilian council are planning to kill Naruto but Hiruzen decideds to keep Naruto's heritage a secret and the older shinobi can't tell their children that Naruto is holding the fox and a few years later the village has moved on but the nine tails container Naruto was abused and beaten and neglected by the whole village but a few people see Naruto like a normal person and when he enters the ninja academy he meets Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Ruby, Yang and Tifa and they see Naruto as the holder not the fox. One day Hiruzen tells Naruto and his friends that Naruto was the son of the fourth hokage but Naruto was slightly pissed off and disappointed in the village.

"Old man are you serious my father is the fourth and you know and I'm disappointed in this village because they didn't listen to mom and dads final wish but I'm going to forgave them." and I then calmed down and I then walked out of the building and I went into the Forest of Death and I found a sword and I pulled the sword out and I gained the memories of my anscestor Cloud Strife and the I was pulled into my mind.

 **Mindspace**

As I'm walking through my mind I see the cage holding the nine tails and he said **"hey kit I'm sorry for attacking the village and costing your childhood".** I forgave him and I then showed him my anscestor's sword and he was happy for me because the sword was a family heirloom and it's mine and Kurama and mom and dad and my anscestor Cloud showed up and they told me they were disappointed with the village actions but they were proud of me because of me having a good heart and having good friends and I said goodbye to them.

I then go back to the hokage tower and the others see my new sword and I then told them about my anscestor Cloud and about the nine tails and they were shocked but they were happy to have a friend just like me and I then went to a council meeting and one of the members insulted my mom and I got pissed off even more but I threatened them that if they call my family or friends anymore names they will regret it and old man told the council that I was the son of the fourth hokage and the civilian council kept on saying lies about my heritage and I showed them the sword and they got really quite but Danzo tried to capture me but I sliced down his Root ninja and I then killed Danzo and the whole council stopped making lies and old man hokage told the whole village about my heritage so this is my life keeping my family and friends and the whole village safe no matter what happens to me.


	2. Chapter 2

. **Protagonist Characters status**

 **Naruto's status**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Strife

 **Age:** 13

 **Rank:** Genin

 **Afflation:** Konoha Shinobi Corp

 **Elemental Releases:** Lightning and Fire and Wind

 **Kekkei Genkai:** None

 **Unique Traits:** Uzumaki healing factor

 **Threat Class:** Unknown

 **Weapons:** Buster Sword(gained by Sasuke) and Fusion Swords

 **Skills:** Fuinjustu, Taijustu, Kenjustu and Ninjutsu

 **Clan/Family:** Uzumaki Clan and Namikaze Family

 **Enhanced Abilities:** Enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability and healing factor

 **Quotes:** "I once told myself I'm doing this for justice about protecting the weak but I was wrong."

"I never go back on my word that's my ninja way."

"Until I become hokage there's no way I'm going to die."

"If being smart means what you say I'll remain a fool my entire life."

 **Sasuke status**

 **Name:** Sasuke Uchiha Fair

 **Age:** 13

 **Rank:** Genin

 **Afflation:** Konaha Shinobi Corp

 **Elemental Releases:** Fire and Lightning

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan

 **Unique Traits:** None

 **Threat Class:** Unknown

 **Weapons:** Buster Sword

 **Skills:** Fuinjustu, Taijustu, Kenjustu and Ninjutsu

 **Clan/Family:** Uchiha Clan

 **Enhanced Abilities:** Enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability

 **Quotes:** "I will protect my family and friends no matter what."

"If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams."

"Come and get it!"

 **Tifa status**

 **Name:** Tifa Lockhart

 **Age:** 13

 **Rank:** Genin

 **Afflation:** Konaha Shinobi Corp

 **Elemental Releases:** Fire and Ice

 **Kekkei Genkai:** None

 **Unique Traits:** None

 **Threat Class:** Unknown

 **Weapons:** Premium Heart

 **Skills:** Taijustu and Ninjutsu

 **Clan/Family:** Mr and Mrs Lockhart

 **Enhanced Abilities:** Enhanced strength, speed and agility

 **Quotes:** "Naruto so you did keep our promise."

"If you try to kill my family and friends you will pay now die."

"The person I love is Naruto and you will not hurt him."


End file.
